Styx Changed My Life
by Loki Zentra
Summary: Myra Thompson is a nerdy, American, Muggle-born. Her only friend is Lily Evans, and her worst enemy is James Potter. Confident that this year James will pay for bullying her, Myra enters her fifth year with new friends, old foes, and a new outlook on life
1. Poor Little Rich Girl

**Diclaimer: **I do not, nor have I ever, owned any of the following characters, except for Myra. All credit for Orignal things goes to Rowling. Her stuff, not mine.

**A/N: **I currently have NO beta. I need one. Seriously, skim over this chappie and find just out how badly I need one! Please!

"Hurry or you'll be late!" My brother yells from down the stairs. Yeah, I'd hate to be late. I might miss my first appointment for ridicule, and who says girls don't get into fights? I wasn't looking forward to the new term at Hogwarts.

I brushed a few strands of my ebony hair out of my eyes, and dragged my truck down the wide marble stairs. Mine was one of the richest families in all of the US, but it didn't seem to matter to anyone but my brothers. Of course, they didn't get hurt at school. Sorry, I guess I've been a little cryptic here. My name is Myra Thompson, and I am entering my fifth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am muggle-born, and this does not do anything to hinder my taunting. I am a bookworm, best in my classes, and a nerd to say the least. I make Severus Snape look popular. Even he, in my same year, won't talk to me. My only friend would be Lily Evans, but I can't rely on her for much, she has other things to take care of. Her best friend is a Slytherin, and she has to handle that. It's bigger than my problem, right?

My mother and father passed away when I was ten, leaving my eighteen year old brother to care for me and my other brother, Carl. Carl is one year older than I am, and he never received a letter from Hogwarts. I was the only one. I am happy, and grateful that I was chosen, and am able to do magic. I know that once I am out of school, none of the taunting will matter.

My oldest brother, Marcus is waiting impatiently for me at the door.

"Try to be a little punctual." He sighed when he saw me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry, DAD, but I had to double check my things. I'd hate to leave something behind. Is Mina in the Car?" I asked.

"Yes, your weirdo owl is in the car." He smiled. He tried to act like he hated Mina, my pet owl, but we all knew he loved it almost as much as I did.

"Thank you." I wanted to say something else, but I couldn't think of anything, so I just went to the car, and behaved myself like the good, well behaved, rich girl, that my brother wanted me to be.

Several hours later, I was stepping off of the plane into London. I sighed. All that traveling, and I still had to get on a train in a couple days. Marcus had stayed behind in America, so I could have some time by myself. I like shopping alone. I walked into the Leaky Cauldron, and stopped to talk to Tom. He got me a room, and pulled all my luggage up the stairs. I proceeded to the back of the pub. I tapped the combo into the bricks, and they slid back to reveal my world. The world where no one saw a woman of wealth and great expectations, only another student. I smiled, and walked along the cobble stoned street.

My first stop was Gringott's where I withdrew a sack full of galleons from my vault. Then it was to Olivander's for a new wand. A bully had broken my old one on the last day of the school year the previous year. Eleven inch vampire fang. Very original, and kinda creepy and cool at the same time. Vampires had always fascinated me, even before I knew of this wizarding world. I got new robes, and went into my favorite store. Blorish and Blott's was a bookworm's treasure trove. I found myself in there for several hours each time I went in. First I took out all of the required books that needed for school, and then did some fun shopping. A large book on Vampires and Werewolves was bound in black leather, and I couldn't resist it I picked it up along with copy of advanced jinxes and curses. You can never know too much of this stuff when you're bullied. I was about to go and pay, when I ran into James Potter. Not a good thing.

"Well, if it isn't little Myra. Whatcha got there Myra?" He took the books from my hands, and looked through them. "Well, you'd be a right fit for little Snivelus, wouldn't you bookworm?" He shoved the books back into my hands, but I could only stare at him in rage and fear. Someone like James Potter was someone you didn't want to be on the bad side of.

"James what ARE you doing?" Lily Evans to the rescue, ladies and gentlemen.

"Nothing, just talking to little Myra, here." James instantly put on a smile when she entered the room.

"Leave her alone, you idiot." James backed off, and Lily gave me a wink, and I returned it with a weak smile. I have got to toughen up on of these days.

James and Lily exited, and I paid for my books. On my way out, I saw a weird looking poster. It was an ad for a band named Plagiarism. They needed a new singer, and most preferably a girl. Wonder why? From the pictures on the poster, they were all guys. Then it dawned on me. Duh, all GUYS. I ignored it, and went to my room in the Leaky Cauldron.

The next morning I was on my way down to breakfast when I bumped into Sirius Black, literally. I spilled all of the CD's I had been carrying. I had a radio up in my room, and I wanted to pour through them as I ate. We both had fallen on the floor, and I immediately started to pile them back up.

"Sorry." Sirius said. Before I knew it, he was helping me pick them up. Never mind confused, I was bewildered. This pure-blood wizard of high reputation at school was helping me, and he said sorry. I couldn't believe it.

"Thanks." Was all I blurted out.

"You like Muggle music?" He smiled as he examined the CD's he picked up.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'll watch where I'm going from now on." I began to go around him, but he stopped me.

"What's your favorite band?" He asked.

"St-Styx." I stuttered.

"Another lover of perfection I see." He chuckled.

"You like Styx too?" I asked, not stuttering anymore, but still being careful.

"Love them. We should talk sometime…" He gestured for my name.

"Myra." I answered,

"…Myra. I'm Sirius. You go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I'm in your year."

"Really? What house?" He look bewildered.

"Gryffindor."

"I can't believe I've never met you before."

"I'm not what you'd call preferred company." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"What do you mean?"

"Well! Little Myra!" James was back. Time to go.

"I-I gotta go." I rushed past with my arms full of CDs back to my room.

Back in my room, I felt stupid. I should have stood up to James. Why was I such a coward. I have to buck up! What was there to be afraid of anyway? A big, tall, muscle bound quiditch seeker, that's what. Quiditch, now there was an interesting sport. I was pretty good at it, too. Maybe I should try out. What? Try out? Am I kidding myself here? They would never let me on the team, no matter how good I was. I'm too nerdish. But still, wouldn't hurt to try, or would it?

KNOCK KNOCK

My door. Someone at my door. Housekeeping? I open it, and there stands Sirius again. My eyes go wide, and I can't move.

"Hey, why'd you run off?" He asked.

"Umm…I…had forgotten something." I lied.

"Liar." Great, I was a bad liar!

"Yeah." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Excuse me?" I asked with astonishment.

"It's the last day before we go back to school, I'd like to take you somewhere for smashing into your CD collection." He gave me his patented playboy smile.

"It's ok, I have things I need to do tonight. I have to finish up some homework. Always the procrastinator…." I closed the door. I slid to the floor with my back against it. I heard Sirius walk away. It was true that I had things to do, but it was not homework. I had to read up on my two new books, I could have them finished by morning if I try hard, but I want something to read on the train ride too, so I was trying to decide what to do. I let my pony tail down, letting my hair fan out around my face. My skin was really pale, a deep contrast to my Ebony hair. Also, my blue eyes made my face a clashing element. I was kind of short, hence the "little Myra" from James. But, anyone is little compared to him. However, I'm not the shortest in my year. I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet, I guess. I hope.

I brushed out my hair, so it wasn't a huge mountain of fuzz, and changed into a pair of hip hugger bell bottoms, and a Styx concert Tee. I slipped my tennis shoes on, and threw a cloak over it all. I pulled my hood up, and left to scour Knockturn Alley.

No one who was on good business went into Knockturn Alley. You only went there if you were up to no good. I was up to no good. I made a promise to my self right then and there that I would get back at James. Him and everyone else who had been mean to me. This was the beginning of a new year. I just hoped that when the time came, I would be able to go through with my plans.

I arrived on the train ten minutes before it left the station. I was not prone to lateness, as my brother may have thought. I sat in a compartment by myself, as I usually did on the train ride to and from Hogwarts. I was reading my book, and was about sixty pages from finishing the five hundred page volume, when I looked up. Sirius Black was sitting across from me. My face filled with horror, and I think he saw it.

"Sorry, everywhere else was taken. Why do you also seem so scared of me?" He asked., cocking his head.

"Well…I…umm…"I couldn't finish my sentence, and was almost relived when I was distracted. Almost. James came in. As did Remus, Peter, and Lily. At least with Lily maybe things wouldn't get ugly. Well, not too ugly. Ok, it may just be the same, but at least I'll have someone on my side for once.

"Well, little Myra!" James said.

"Be nice." Lily warned.

"I'm always nice." James protested.

"You're always bulling her! Since her first day! You treat her worse than you do Sev, which I don't like either!" Lily started yelling. Uh-oh, looks like she lost it.

"What? Why do you bully her? She's awesome." Sirius cut in.

"You've got to be kidding me! All she ever does is read those stupid books! She thinks she's so perfect cause her grades are! Besides, you don't even know her! You didn't even know she existed until she bumped into you in the hallway!" James snapped.

"She like Styx, that's all I need to know." Sirius retorted matter-of-factly.

"You and your muggle music! She's a nerd!" James exclaimed.

"Maybe she is because people like you won't give her a chance!" Lily was back in the conversation again, still steaming.

"James, just let off her. Leave her be." Lupin decided this was a good time to join in too.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" James' eyes were fierce.

"Calm down, you great beluga!" Lily rolled her eyes, slowly regaining her composure.

"She'll never fit in, acting the way she does." James spat.

"Maybe I don't want to fit in." I whispered.

"Oh my, she talks!" James threw his arms in the air.

"Shove off it, Potter." Lily put her arm around my shoulder, and wheeled me out of the compartment. "Don't let him get to you, Myra. He's just being a right git like always." She smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks, Lily. You didn't have to stand up for me, you never do, but you always do." I sighed, knowing I needed to start fighting my own battles.

"That's what friends are for, ducky." She gave me a small peck on the head, and we went off to find another compartment.


	2. Tryouts

**Diclaimer: **I do not, nor have I ever, owned any of the following characters, except for Myra. All credit for Orignal things goes to Rowling. Her stuff, not mine.

**A/N: **I currently have NO beta. I need one. Seriously, skim over this chappie and find just out how badly I need one! Please!

The first term of school started, and I was glad to be back I my old routine. I had Potions, DADA, Transfiguration, and Divination with Sirius, and he made sure to sit with me in every class. WhenI wasn't trying to pay attention, or making to copies of notes, one for him and one for me, we chatted about music, life, and just about everything. I learned quite a few things about the teenaged playboy. For instance, he was terrified of snakes! When he told me, I couldn't help but laugh, thinking of my pet python back home. He never mentioned the incident on the train, and neither did I.

The week passed with little ill effect on my part, my thanks going to Sirius. I wonder if he realizes that his presence around me makes others back off, and if he does, why is he doing it? It was Saturday now, and my heart would not stop pounding as I gripped my racing broom, and walked onto the Quiditch pitch. James laughed when he saw me, as did everyone else who was trying out.

"Looks like we're gonna have some entertainment this morning." James exclaimed.

"I'm here to try out." I said, seriously.

"I'm sure you are. Ride up to the goal posts, and stop these from getting in." James said, still laughing.

I did as he said, and waited for him to throw a quaffle at me. At first he joked around, aiming the ball carefully toward my head, I dodged these, but made sure they didn't go in the hoops. When he got serious, the fun began. Of the thirty or so quaffles he threw at me, I knocked twenty nine of them out of the way. Then it was time for a mock game. I was put in as a beater. All I had to do was make sure no one got hit with a bludger. No one did, I even took one out with my body, to protect the chaser. When we all landed, James stared at me with awe. He told me to sit on the bench while the rest of them finished try-outs.

They ended twenty minutes later, and James assigned potions. When everyone had left, he came over to me.

"Where did you learn to fly like that, bookworm?" He asked.

"Practice makes perfect." I replied.

"You're a beater. Congratulations. Maybe you're not as bad as I thought." James smirked, and walked off. I smiled to myself, and noticed for the first time Sirius, who had been hiding on the sidelines.

"Wow. That's all I can say." He blurted.

"Thanks." My smile grew a little wider.

"How come you've never tried out before?" He asked,

"Nerd, remember?" I walked back to the common room, with him beside me, talking about Quiditch practice times and game times. When I got in, Lily was taking with James. She looked to me, and gave me a huge smile, and a thumbs up. Sirius went over to join them, and I went to sit in a chair to finish up some homework for potions class. I had to write a foot long parchment on the uses of powdered toadstools. I wasn't but halfway through when I noticed someone was sitting beside me. It was Peter Pettigrew. "What's up?" I asked.

"I heard you made the team." He said.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Is there anything you can't do?" He smirked, innocently.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Bull! What can't you do?" James butt in, walking over to us.

"I can't cast the alohamora spell." With this James laughed.

"So you are human." Some random third year said.

"I never said that." I smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah," said a sixth year, "she could be a werewolf or something!"

"That's not nice. You shouldn't be so hard on werewolves." I exclaimed.

"What do you know about them?" Remus asked, who had been sitting beside James.

"Almost everything, call it a childhood passion."

"Childhood passion? I thought you were muggle-born." Sirius said confused.

"I was, but I read about them before I knew they were real. I kind of always knew they were real, even though I had no idea, understand?"

"Kinda." James scratched his head.

"What do you think of werewolves?" Remus asked.

"I think they're misunderstood people. Most of them have no say in their affliction, and that's all it is, an illness or something. Of course there are potions to help them with the full moon. Otherwise, they're humans, nothing more." I replied matter-of-factly.

"So, they're not evil?" The sixth year asked.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Can we drop this subject?" James asked.

"Good idea." Remus agreed.

"Fine, let's talk about Myra's hidden talents." the third year suggested, thinking, no doubt, about Quiditch.

While they talked, I got out, and went out to the lake to finish my homework. The lake was so beautiful, even if the waters were only black. As I looked into them I couldn't help but think about how things were looking up for me. I made the Quiditch team. Just that promoted me from nerd to outcast, right? Not much of an improvement, but I'll take what I can get.

I quickly finished up my assignment, and laid down in the soft grass. Only a week of school has gone by. I still had eight months and three weeks to go. Something told me that that time was going to be very interesting.


	3. The Replacement

**Diclaimer: **I do not, nor have I ever, owned any of the following characters, except for Myra. All credit for Orignal things goes to Rowling. Her stuff, not mine.

**A/N: **I currently have NO beta. I need one. Seriously, skim over this chappie and find just out how badly I need one! Please!

It was Wednesday, and my body was aching. Quiditch practice had been the day before. Other than the ache, a lot of things went wrong that day. In potions, Sirius added too much eye of newt into our cauldron, and it blew up. In DADA, he pronounced a spell wrong, and turned my hair purple (I was actually thinking about keeping it this color). Then, in transfiguration, he turned a parrot into a shoe, instead of an exact double of himself. I was relieved, however. Who really wants TWO Sirius Blacks?

I walked into the common room with a large smile on my face.

"Why are you so happy?" Sirius asked.

"Not because of my hair, that's for certain." I taunted.

"I said I was sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I know." I smiled wider.

"You know if you keep smiling like that, people are going to wonder what you're up to."

"You think so?"

"I know I am." He smiled. "Anyway, can you help me with my homework?"

At the risk of getting my hair turned green, sure." I smiled.

That's not funny."

Actually, it's hilarious." James argued, coming up behind him. "The color looks good on you, nerd."

Thanks, I think." I said with a frown.

Emergency Quiditch practice tomorrow, ok?"

What? Why?" I asked, still exhausted from the day before.

One of the chasers got sick, we need to pick and train up a replacement in time for the game Saturday, we may have extra practices for the rest of the week." He explained.

Wonderful. I'll be there."

Good." He walked away, and Sirius stared at me.

What?" I asked.

Wonder who the new chaser will be." He said, shrugging.

Uh-huh." I said, raising my eyebrows.

What?" He asked.

Nothing. What homework are you having problems with?" I asked.

A better question would be 'What homework aren't you having trouble with'." He laughed.

Oh, dear." I sighed.

For the next few days, it was classes then extra long Quiditch practice. I had no time with Sirius, and that for some reason bothered me. I couldn't figure out why. I pushed it from my mind, and focused on the new chaser, a boy named Kyle, and trying to let him get hit with a bludger. He swerved, and was unpredictable with his movements, which was good for confusing the other team, but bad for the beater trying to cover him. By Friday, I had all of his movements memorized, and realized there was a pattern to them if you looked for it long enough. When practice was over, I was packing up the balls, and Kyle stayed after with me.

"You're really good at this." He said.

"So are you." I replied, with a smile.

"Yeah, but not good enough to make the team on the first try-outs, and I'm only here until the other guy's feeling better." He sighed.

"Well, it's better than nothing, I suppose. Maybe you'll make it next year with all this extra practice." I suggested.

"Maybe. Hey, We're going to Hogsmead after the game, would you wanna, I don't know, hang out with me?" He asked, slowly, as if he were scared of my answer.

"Sure, that's sounds cool." I smiled widely.

"Cool." He said, realizing a breath he had been holding.

"Now," I said, having put the last ball in, and strapped all the straps shut, "let's go get some sleep. Big first game tomorrow. We're so gonna beat Slytherin!" He smiled, and nodded, and we dragged the chest to the storage room, and went back to the common room.

When we got in, I was instantly bombarded by Sirius. As we talked about silly things, I felt bad. I guess it was about hanging out with Kyle, but why did I feel bad about that? It was just innocent company, right? Why did I feel like I was betraying Sirius? It's not like we were a couple or something, right? Right?

Saturday morning. Breakfast. I ate only a piece of toast and a glass of pumpkin juice. I was so nervous. What if I lost balance on my broom? What if Kyle got hit, and it was my fault? What if we loose the game because of me? _Calm down, _I tell myself. And I do. I smile and talk and act like nothing out of the ordinary. The jitters are almost gone when James comes up, and tells me to get to the changing room to get ready for the game. Then they all come back. I walk steadily down to the changing room, looking as though everything was normal, but on the inside, I was a nervous wreck! I put on my equipment, and grab my broom. I stand in line, waiting to be called out onto the field. When we were, we circled as group around the field, as practiced. The Slytherins did the same. We circled up in the air, waiting for the ref to give us the starting whistle blow. She blew it. We started.

The roar of the crowd is enormous. My ear felt like they might bleed. I felt everyone's eyes on me. I could almost hear the asking 'what's the nerd doing on the team? Is this a joke?' Almost. I focused all my energy on protecting Kyle. I swung hard, making the bludger hit the Slytherin chaser in the face, instead of Kyle. The green-clad boy fell from his broom, and hits with a hard _thump_ as he hit's the sandy ground in a mushroom could. Kyle scores a goal. The commentator announces a ten - zero score. I look up, and James is no where to be seen. Hopefully he had found the snitch and was chasing after it. We have enough time to score five more goals, and keep Slytherin from scoring one, when James catches the snitch! The commentator announces the victory, and for a moment, I thought my ears had betrayed me. But, no, we really had won!

Back in the common room, there was screaming and rejoicing. James even had a bunch of people pick me up, and parade me around.

"You did it, nerd!" I heard him call over the roars of everyone. I had! I didn't blow it! Yay me!

After a few hours of celebration, it was time to go to Hogsmead. I walked out with Kyle, and we made our way to the old town. Our first stop, of course, was Honeyduke's. Kyle bough me a large lollipop, and smiled. He said it was a prize for guarding him so well in practice. I thanked him, and as we walked out, I could have sworn that I saw Sirius hiding behind a display of candy, staring at me. Just a trick of the light? I see it again as we're in the Hog's head having some butter beer. And again as we were walking around.

"Hey Kyle, I got to go. I have something to do before we head back to the castle." I lied

"Sure, shall I meet you?" He asked.

"No, I'll see you back in the common room or something, I guess." I replied.

"Ok, go on then." He smiled, and walked off.

"You can come out now." I said.

"How did you know?" Sirius asked, coming out from behind a large pumpkin that sat beside a shop sign.

"You're not very good at hiding. Why are you following me around?" I asked.

"Why are you hanging around with him, and not me?" He asked, in reply.

"You could have joined us, you just were too busy spying." I snap.

"Why are you hanging out with anyway?" He asked, in a huff.

"You're jealous!" I laugh.

"No, I'm not, I just don't think he's a very good person." He protested.

"Really? And why's that?"

"Umm…he doesn't dress right. He's really uptight. You should hang out with people a little more loose."

"People like you?"

"Yes. I mean no…crud."

"You just want me to hang out with you." I answered for him.

"Yes." He admitted, his shoulders dropping.

"I knew it."

"Well, it's like I finally find someone who's into everything I am. Styx, muggle stuff, you know."

"I know. I understand, I guess. Just ask to join us next time."

"You're going to do this again?"

"Why not? He's a cool guy." I looked at him, confused.

"Whatever." He scoffed.

"What's your problem?" I frowned.

"Nothing." He sighed. He put his arm around me, and steered me to the group of students gathering to go back to the castle.

"Liar."

"Oh, looked! A distraction!" He laughed.

"You're something else, Sirius Black." I wanted to be mad, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"I know. People like me that way." He smiled.


	4. Lily's Plan

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, laughing slightly.

"Well, I _was _trying to make this potion." James growled.

"Do you need any help?" Wait, did I just offer my enemy help?

"No! I can do it!" He spat hotly.

"Whatever." I just rolled my eyes. I watched him as he mixed three little bottles and the cauldron's contents exploded in a cloud of smoke. I raised an eyebrow, and he scowled at me. "You can do it, huh?"

"What, you think you can do better, then by all means, try!" He growled. I smiled and took the stirring spoon out of his hand.

"You have to slowly sir it as you put in the powdered toadstool." I explained. "Then, when you add the belladonna, immediately add three drops of swamp water and stir for twenty seconds in a clockwise motion." I followed these instructions as I said them. The contents of the cauldron turned a glowing green color, and smelled faintly of apples. I looked up, and saw that James looked on in awe. "What?" I asked.

"How do you know how to do everything perfectly?" He asked, regaining composure.

"I don't. I just follow the instructions in the book." I shrugged.

"Whatever." He took his spoon back. "Thanks." He muttered. I smiled. Maybe James and I would be able to get along one day. But, not before I carried out my plans. Nothing was going to stop me from getting my petty revenge.

"What are you two doing?" Sirius asked, coming up behind us.

"Your girl was just helping me on this potions assignment." James said.

"My girl?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. I blushed slightly.

"That's how you two act; like you're dating or something." He raised an eyebrow. "Are you?"

"No!" I blurted, blushing hard. James just laughed.

"I was only joking! I would hope that Sirius had better taste than that." James sniggered. I frowned.

"Very funny, James. Myra, Transfiguration starts in twenty minutes, we should get a move on." Sirius grabbed my shoulder and wheeled me towards the exit of the common room. I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't finish your work, did you?" I asked.

"Nope." He smiled.

"And you want me to help you finish?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"If you would be so kind." He smiled his playboy smile.

"Fine." I sighed, still smiling. In truth, I didn't mind helping him, even if he was only using me.

Transfiguration went by fast. We didn't really do anything. McGonagall wasn't feeling well, so we all just sat around talking for the entire class. She did, however, pick up our assignment. She noticed that Sirius' work was in my handwriting, and scolded us, but counted the credit anyway, as long as we promised to our own work in the future. It was pretty funny, actually.

During the boring session, Sirius did what he did best; he talked. He mainly talked about our upcoming Quiditch match and the visit to Hogsmead afterward.

"Is that _Kyle _guy coming with us?" He sneered.

"I suppose so, if he wants to." I replied, not quite understanding why Sirius didn't like my newest friend.

"Great. No doubt he'll be fawning all over you the entire time." He rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about, Sirius?" I tilted my head to the side, waiting for an answer.

"It's easy to see that he likes you." He looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Nu-uh! He's just being friendly." The idea that Kyle liked me seemed impossible. No one could ever like someone like me. It was ridiculous.

"He bought you candy."

"It was a thank-you for covering him in the game."

"No, it means he wants something from you. Come on, a lollipop? It's so perverted."

"Only when you think about it, Sirius. For everyone else, it's just a sugary sweet." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, let's agree to disagree, but I still say he's trouble."

"Whatever. Oh, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?"

"I was talking to Elizabeth Perkinson yesterday."

"Oh, dear." He sighed.

"She wants to know why you don't talk to her anymore." I looked at him, confused. "i thoght you two were dating."

"We were, but then I..." He looked at me and blushed slightly. "... I just decided I didn't like her as much as I thought." He smiled sheepishly.

"But that's no reason not to talk to her every again." I said.

"You just don't talk to people after you date them."

"Bull. I talk to all my ex's."

"You have ex's?" He looked astonished.

"Don't give me that look. Yes, I've had a few, but they were all muggles. My brother likes to set me up with sons of important businessmen." I scowled, remembering the last time my brother had set me up. A guy named Clive, who had absolutely no manners no tact, and smelled like fish. I had ended it after he asked me if I gave head on the first date. A vulgar boy.

"Really? That sucks." He tried hard not to smile at my obvious discomfort, and I scowled at him.

"Meanie face." I gave a fake pout.

"I know. I'm just so evil!" He laughed. I hit him in the arm. "Owie."

* * *

"Hey, Myra!" Lily called as she walked over to where I sat by the lake. Severus trailed silently behind her. His hair wasn't as greasy as usual, and he had a smile on his face. He always looked batter with a smile.

"Hey, Lily. What's up?" I asked, closing the book I had been reading.

"Well, I was talking with Sev in the Library, and I realized that you and him don't talk!" Hey eyes sparkled. Dang, she was thinking something evil. Great...

"No, Severus and I don't talk." Severus didn't like me. Everyone knew that.

"Well, you should." She beamed.

"And how did you come to this conclusion?" I asked.

"Well, we were talking about the potions finals."

"Finals? Lily we haven't even been in school two months!"

"I know. But, anyway, did you know that you and Sev both tied for the highest score of lat year's potions final?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, Sev told me that he's been secretly been wanting to talk to you, but he's too shy." Lily gave her biggest smile of innocence. I knew she was lying, but I humored her.

"Really?" I asked, smiling back.

"Yeah. So, here's your chance!" She pushed Sev over by me, and ran back to the castle.

"So, what did she threaten to do if you didn't go along with this?" I asked.

"She said she'd never talk to me again." Severus replied. His voice was silky, it reminded me of the sound my pet python, Mona, made when she slithered around my room.

"I see. So, what's her scheme?" I asked, laughing.

"She thinks that if I hang out with you, James won't pick on me so much, since you hang out with Sirius now." He sneered.

"That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard." I said, furrowing my brow.

"I know, but what are you going to do? Lily gets what Lily wants." He chuckled.

"Got that right. Look, I know you don't like me, so this is what we'll do. We can sit here everyday after potions and pretend we're doing assignments. Lily will think we're bonding, and we can still be as separate as ever." I sighed.

"Sounds like a plan." We shook on it, and I went back to reading my book while he pulled out a parchment and quill. And that's how we handled it. After about an hour, we decided to meet up every Thursday, and went back to our respective lives.

It was really a pity. I had always admired Severus. The only reason we both tied for the top score last year is because I had wanted to be as good as him. He was a sort of role model for me, as pathetic as that might sound. I wondered, and not for the first time, why he hated me as I walked back into the Gyriffindor common room.

"Hey, Myra." James called as I entered the room. "Practice tonight."

"Gotcha." I said monotonously, still deep in thought.

"You OK?" Peter asked, as I sat down in an oversized armchair.

"Yeah." I broke away from my thoughts and smiled at him. Peter always reminded me of a mouse, the way he trailed after James and Sirius all the time.

"You don't look OK." Remus argued, sitting on the couch across from me.

"I'm just thinking about stuff." I sighed.

"About Quiditch? Don't forget we _have _to beat Hufflepuff. No ifs, ands, or buts." James joined the grouping.

"Sure. I was thinking about Quiditch." I lied, not wanting to tell them that I had been thinking about the Slytherin they despised so much. I would lose the little bit of face I had gained in these past few weeks.

"Liar." Peter smirked. Geeze, I had forgotten I was a bad liar.

"It's nothing, promise. " I smiled.

"Whatever. Just be at the pitch by five." James shrugged, and walked back over to a group of boys who were talking about God only knows what. I really didn't care enough to find out.

"Are you _sure _you're OK?" Remus asked.

"Positive."


	5. Meet Megan: Demoness

**Diclaimer: **I do not, nor have I ever, owned any of the following characters, except for Myra. All credit for Orignal things goes to Rowling. Her stuff, not mine.

**A/N: **I currently have NO beta. I need one. Seriously, skim over this chappie and find just out how badly I need one! Please!

"Hey look! These guys are looking for a new lead singer." Sirius studied a poster taped to a pole in Hogsmead. It was Saturday, and the three of us, Sirius, Kyle, and I, were chilling outside the Hog's Head after a perfect victory over Hufflepuff earlier that morning.

I examined the poster Sirius was looking at. It was the same band that I had seen in London. Plagiarism. I still thought it was a weird name for a band.

"Do we know any girls who can sing?" Kyle asked, looking at the poster as well.

"Nope. All the girls I know are tone-deaf." Sirius chuckled. He was getting along with Kyle better than I thought. I was glad.

"Why do they need a girl?" I asked. "If it's all guys, a girl would feel kind of out of place. Another guy would be wise."

"Maybe they like watching cute little butts." Sirius suggested.

"Maybe? Of course they do. That would be the only reason they would ask for a girl specifically." Kyle agreed.

"You guys are pigs." I laughed, walking away.

"Hey, don't walk from us!" Kyle laughed.

"Stop being idiots, and maybe I won't." I snorted.

"We can't stop something that's in our nature." Sirius protested as he and Kyle followed me into Honeyduke's.

"True." I smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Well, lookie here." The voice that floated behind me made me cringe.

"Hello, Megan." I said in a whisper.

"Hello, Myra. I haven't seen you around this term, have I? Did you forget to say hello to me? It's only common courtesy." Megan Halson was the meanest girl in the school. She made James look like a harmless little school boy. She loved many things, but above all, she loved torturing me. I had a little luck at avoiding so far, but it looked like all good things must come to and end.

"I've been busy." I said quietly.

"So I've heard. You're on the Quiditch team now, aren't you?" She asked, swishing her long blonde hair out of her face. Her round face was flawless and beautiful, hey blue eyes piercing, like daggers.

"Yeah! She's great." Sirius chose this time to speak up, no doubt sensing my discomfort.

"Oh, Sirius Black, I didn't see you there. Oh, and Kyle, too." She looked to me. "Such a play girl, Myra. Don't tell me you're leading them on." She smiled icily. I kept my face unreadable, but anyone could see the fear in my eyes. "Well, Myra, don't let your new found glory cover up who you are." She leaned in close, almost in my ear. "You're pathetic. You're just lying to yourself. You're the lowest of the low, and you'll never rise above it. Why even bother?" She straightened back up and looked to Sirius. "It was nice seeing you, Sirius." She gave him a wink, and walked away.

"Well, isn't she... nice?" Kyle snorted.

"Yeah." I breathed.

"Are you OK?" Sirius looked at me, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I'm fine." That was a lie. Meagan was right. I was just a nerd. I was fooling myself.

* * *

I was sitting in the grass by the lake, reading my book while Severus did his work. We were silent. I tried my best to concentrate on my book, but I couldn't. Meagan's words just came back into my head, making me want to cry. I had done so well so far. I made it past James, but Megan still knew just how to destroy me. She knew just what to say. She knew where to place her daggers so that they gave the most damage.

"Are you OK?" Severus' voice startled me.

"Umm, yeah. I-I'm fine. Th-thanks." I stuttered.

"You're lying." He put away his work, and looked at me. I just looked at my feet. "you know I don't hate you."

"Huh?" I was caught off guard by the statement.

"When we made this arrangement, you said I didn't like you, that's not true." It was his turn to look at his feet. I just stared at him. He went on. "I always assumed you didn't like me. I actually kind of..admired you."

My eyes went wide. "Wh-what?" I asked, incredulously.

"You always had the best grades in all you classes, and Lily's your best friend. And I kind of felt a sense of camaraderie with you, seeing as though we both got beat up by James and his crew. And then this year, you made the Quiditch team, and all the beatings stopped. You're so lucky."

"I'm not lucky, Severus." I whispered.

"How do you figure?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, James doesn't pick on me anymore, but he wasn't the only who did that. No one else has stopped. There are people much worse than James, Severus. Much worse. Not all people hurt with physical violence. Sometimes words hurt so much more." I pulled my legs up and buried my head.

"I know. We're siblings in pain, you and I." Severus put his arm on my shoulder. I looked up to him. "We have to stick together."

"Blessed are the broken, for they are strong. My father used to say that all the time. I never really believed him. I don't know if I do now or not."

"I do. They'll all pay for what they've done."

"Karma."

"Exactly. So, will you smile for me?" He raised my head to meet his eyes. His eyes were so kind. They were full of pain, but also full of warmth. I slowly felt my face pulling, forming a slight smile. "That's better." He smiled at me.

"What's going on here?" A voice growled from beside us. I jerked my head from Severus' grasp.

"Sirius, we were just-"

"I see what you were just doing." His face was so angry. He clenched his fists. I was confused. He turned, and ran off.

"Sirius!" I ran after him. Why was he so angry?

He was going so fast, I didn't think I'd ever catch up. He rounded a corner, and I made for a sprint to catch up. He was standing there, hidden by the wall. No one could see him standing there.

"Sirius, we were just talking!" I gasped, finally beside him.

"I'll bet you'll feel much better if you sleep with him." He growled.

"What?" I cringed back.

"You like him, don't you? And if not him, then Kyle. Will you do him, too?" He yelled. I slapped him across the face.

"I would never!" I started crying. He saw it, and his face softened.

"Myra-"

"You asshole. You know damn well I wouldn't." I sank down to the ground, my legs too weak to hold me up.

"I'm sorry. I-"

"I thought you knew me better than that. I thought you knew that I would never hurt you like that." Wait, how would that hurt him? Why were we even having this conversation? I didn't understand. It wasn't like I was in love with him or something. Then it hit me. I was. I loved him, and I think he loved me. Why else would he get so mad?

"I do. I do know you better, Myra." He sank down beside me, and gathered me in his arms. "I know you so much better, and here I did it anyway. I don't know-"

"Just be quiet, Sirius." I laid my head on his chest. God, he was warm. "Just shut up."

He obeyed. We just sat there, in the grass, for what seemed like an eternity. At last I looked up into his face. It was red and tear streaked. He'd been crying, too. I'd never seen him cry before. He didn't seem like the type of person who would cry. He seemed to be the strong type. The one who, no matter what happened, would always maintain composure. The one who would always be strong for the weak ones he loved. He was an oblivious boy, but he was strong. To see him acting like this, it was too much.

For once, it was my turn to be strong. I had to comfort him. I wasn't even used to comforting myself, much less anyone else. I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I disentangled myself from him. He looked at me, confused, as I stood up. I gripped his hand in mine and pulled him up from the ground. I wiped a falling tear form his cheek.

"Please stop crying." I gripped his hand a little harder, letting him know I wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm so-"

"Sirius, stop it. Don't apologize anymore. I know. It's OK." I smiled gently, and pecked him chastely on the cheek. I licked my lips, and the salt from his tears burned on my tongue.

He let go of my hand, and pulled me close to him, into a hug. He gripped tight, as if he were afraid I might try to leave. I wouldn't. I wanted to stay like forever. No more James. No more Megan. No more great expectations. Just me and Sirius.

But that wouldn't happen. We had to let go of each other eventually. We had to go back to our dorms eventually. We had to go to class eventually. We had to regain our sense eventually. Eventually, but not right then.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was... interesting. Sirius wouldn't stop staring at me, and I couldn't stop blushing. No one noticed, except for the Marauders and Lily.

"What's up with you two? You're acting weirder than normal." James asked, biting a piece of toast.

"Yeah, did something happen last night? Severus said something happened, but he wouldn't tell me." Lily added. Severus was a smart boy.

"Snivellus? Why were you talking to him?" James asked.

"Because, he's my friend. I often talk to my friends, right Myra?" Lily spat. Oh dear, it looked like there might be a fight already this morning.

"Can you two please calm down?" Remus rubbed his forehead in agitation.

"Yeah, come on. It's too early for a fight." Peter agreed.

"Anyway, back to you." Remus turned to me and Sirius. "Spill. What happened?"

"Nothing." We both said instantly.

"Liars." Great, now not only was I a bad liar, but so was Sirius. Maybe it was contagious?

"Well, something happened, that's for sure." I stiffened. Megan was standing behind me, and I refused to turn around.

"Hello Megan." Lily sneered. She knew what Megan did, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Hello, Lily." Megan didn't like lily either. So, the feeling was mutual. "Aren't you going to say hello to me, Myra? I am your friend, after all."

"No, you're not. You're nothing more than a bully, Megan." Lily hissed.

"That's a strong accusation, Lily." She looked over to Sirius and her face lit up. "Hi, Sirius." She said in her honey sweet voice. I wanted to punch her in the face.

"Hi." He replied, not looking away from me.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to get together sometime. I could help you with your transfiguration. I hear your partner's a hopeless case." She laughed.

"Sorry, I'm busy." He got up, and left the Great Hall. I followed.

"Bye, Myra." Megan taunted.

"Sirius, wait up." I called, catching up with him.

"Why do you let her treat you like that?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"Ok, I do."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a wimp."

"You're afraid to stand up to her?"

"Yeah."

"The same way you were afraid to stand up to James?"

"Yeah."

He took a deep breath, I started at my feet. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed.

"You'll get the courage eventually, babe." He kissed my head.

"I know." I blushed.

"Come on, let's get to class."

"What class do we have?"

"Potions."

"Great." Just what I needed, something to blow up in my face. I smiled as I thought about Megan getting herself blown up.


End file.
